Nobody Else: Winx Club And Specialists Edition
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Same plotlines as each Nobody Else series one-shot, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Nobody Else: Bloom And Sky Edition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi, I also don't own Princess Sissi, Princess Sissi is a copyright of Bruno Bianchi.**

 **Nobody Else: Bloom And Sky Edition**

 **One day in Domino, Bloom was sitting in her bedroom thinking about Sky.**

 **Daphne came into Bloom's bedroom.**

 **"What's wrong, Bloom?" Daphne asked.**

 **"Oh, Daphne," Bloom said. "I just can't stop thinking about Sky."**

 **"Bloom," Daphne requested. "why don't you sing the song that Sky wrote for you to me?"**

 **Bloom cleared her throat and she began to sing.**

 **Bloom:** _ **Why shouldn**_ **'** _ **t we together**_ **;**

 _ **Embrace the right**_ **;**

 _ **The right to believe**_ **;**

 _ **If we could love each other**_ **;**

 _ **The way that we like**_ **;**

 _ **No fortune no fate**_ **;**

 _ **The days and nights are lonely**_ **;**

 _ **Your memories fill my dreams**_ **;**

 _ **I know because you live**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll do the same**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else will take you away**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else will love you this way**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else will take you away**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else**_ **.**

 **"Oh, Bloom," Daphne sobbed. "that was so beautiful!"**

 **"Thanks, Daphne," Bloom said. "I sang it for my beloved Sky."**


	2. Nobody Else: Stella And Brandon Edition

**Nobody Else: Stella And Brandon Edition**

 **One day in Solaria, Stella was sitting in the observatory of her father's castle thinking about Brandon.**

 **King Radius came into the observatory.**

 **"What's wrong, Stella?" King Radius asked.**

 **"Oh, Dad," Stella said. "I just can't stop thinking about Brandon."**

 **"Stella," King Radius requested. "why don't you sing the song that Brandon wrote for you to me?"**

 **Stella cleared her throat and she began to sing.**

 **Stella:** _ **Why shouldn**_ **'** _ **t we together**_ **;**

 _ **Embrace the right**_ **;**

 _ **The right to believe**_ **;**

 _ **If we could love each other**_ **;**

 _ **The way that we like**_ **;**

 _ **No fortune no fate**_ **;**

 _ **The days and nights are lonely**_ **;**

 _ **Your memories fill my dreams**_ **;**

 _ **I know because you live**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll do the same**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else will take you away**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else will love you this way**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else will take you away**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else**_ **.**

 **"Oh, Stella," King Radius sobbed. "that was so beautiful!"**

 **"Thanks, Dad," Stella said. "I sang it for my beloved Brandon."**


	3. Nobody Else: Tecna And Timmy Edition

**Nobody Else: Tecna And Timmy Edition**

 **One day at Red Fountain while Tecna was in the Omega Dimension, Timmy was sitting at the desk in his bedroom thinking about Tecna.**

 **Sky & Brandon came into the Timmy's bedroom.**

 **"What's wrong, Timmy?" Sky asked.**

 **"Oh, Sky," Timmy said, sighing sadly. "I just can't stop thinking about Tecna."**

 **"Timmy," Brandon requested. "why don't you sing the song that you wrote for Tecna to us?"**

 **Timmy cleared his throat and he began to sing.**

 **Timmy:** _ **Why shouldn**_ **'** _ **t we together**_ **;**

 _ **Embrace the right**_ **;**

 _ **The right to believe**_ **;**

 _ **If we could love each other**_ **;**

 _ **The way that we like**_ **;**

 _ **No fortune no fate**_ **;**

 _ **The days and nights are lonely**_ **;**

 _ **Your memories fill my dreams**_ **;**

 _ **I know because you live**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll do the same**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else will take you away**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else will love you this way**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else will take you away**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else**_ **.**

 **"Oh, Timmy," Sky & Brandon sobbed bitterly. "that was so beautiful!"**

 **"Thanks, Sky, thanks, Brandon," Timmy said. "I sang it for my dearest treasure Tecna."**


	4. Nobody Else: Musa And Riven Edition

**Nobody Else: Musa And Riven Edition**

 **One day at Alfea, Musa was sitting in her bedroom thinking about Riven.**

 **Stella came into Musa's bedroom.**

 **"What's wrong, Musa?" Stella asked.**

 **"Oh, Stella," Musa said. "I just can't stop thinking about Riven."**

 **"Musa," Stella requested. "why don't you sing the song that you wrote for Riven to me?"**

 **Musa cleared her throat and she began to sing.**

 **Musa:** _ **Why shouldn**_ **'** _ **t we together**_ **;**

 _ **Embrace the right**_ **;**

 _ **The right to believe**_ **;**

 _ **If we could love each other**_ **;**

 _ **The way that we like**_ **;**

 _ **No fortune no fate**_ **;**

 _ **The days and nights are lonely;**_

 _ **Your memories fill my dreams**_ **;**

 _ **I know because you live**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll do the same**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else will take you away**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else will love you this way**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else will take you away**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else**_ **.**

 **"Oh, Musa," Stella sobbed. "that was so beautiful!"**

 **"Thanks, Stella," Musa said. "I sang it for my sweetheart, Riven."**


	5. Nobody Else: Flora And Helia Edition

**Nobody Else: Flora And Helia Edition**

 **One warm day at his house on Linphea, Helia was sitting in his bedroom thinking about Flora.**

 **Krystal came into Helia's bedroom.**

 **"What's wrong, Helia?" Krystal asked.**

 **"Oh, Krystal," Helia said. "I just can't stop thinking about Flora."**

 **"Helia," Krystal requested. "why don't you sing the song that you wrote for Flora to me?"**

 **Helia cleared his throat and he began to sing.**

 **Helia:** _ **Why shouldn**_ **'** _ **t we together**_ **;**

 _ **Embrace the right**_ **;**

 _ **The right to believe**_ **;**

 _ **If we could love each other**_ **;**

 _ **The way that we like**_ **;**

 _ **No fortune no fate**_ **;**

 _ **The days and nights are lonely**_ **;**

 _ **Your memories fill my dreams**_ **;**

 _ **I know because you live**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll do the same**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else will take you away**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else will love you this way**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else will take you away**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else**_ **.**

 **"Oh, Helia," Krystal sobbed. "that was so beautiful!"**

 **"Thanks, Krystal," Helia said. "I sang it for my sweet Flora."**


	6. Nobody Else: Layla And Nabu Edition

**Nobody Else: Layla And Nabu Edition**

 **One cool day at her palace on Andros, Layla was sitting in her courtyard thinking about Nabu.**

 **King Teredor came into the courtyard where Layla was sitting on a bench.**

 **"What's wrong, Layla Dearest?" Teredor asked.**

 **"Oh, Dad," Layla said. "I just can't stop thinking about Nabu."**

 **"Layla Honey," Teredor requested. "why don't you sing the song that you wrote for Nabu to me?"**

 **Layla cleared her throat and he began to sing.**

 **Layla:** _ **Why shouldn't we together**_ **;**

 _ **Embrace the right**_ **;**

 _ **The right to believe**_ **;**

 _ **If we could love each other**_ **;**

 _ **The way that we like**_ **;**

 _ **No fortune no fate**_ **;**

 _ **The days and nights are lonely**_ **;**

 _ **Your memories fill my dreams**_ **;**

 _ **I know because you live**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll do the same**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else will take you away**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else will love you this way**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else will take you away**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else**_ **;**

 _ **Nobody else**_ **.**

 **"Oh, Layla Darling," teredor said. "that was so beautiful!"**

 **"Thanks, Dad," Layla sobbed bitterly. "I sang it for my sweetheart Nabu, I will always love him and miss him so terribly."**


End file.
